


Coming Out

by TuXe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuXe/pseuds/TuXe
Summary: AU where Emma is still in high school and she comes out to her parents, but things don't go well. Thankfully she has Regina in her life to comfort her and make her feel loved. (Swan Queen)





	Coming Out

“I’m gay.”

 

Two heads turned towards her immediately. Their eyes were wide, just like their open mouths. They couldn’t say anything, mostly because of how shocked they were. It wasn’t like they expected this to happen. Sure, maybe the thought had crossed their minds, but it was just a small thought, nothing real. 

 

“Y-you’re what?” The black haired woman was able to stutter out. She felt a wave of dread come over her as she stared at the blonde in front of her. Part of her wanted to yell at her of anger, while the other wanted to cry in disappointment. 

 

“Mom, Dad, I like girls.” The 18 year old repeated, her wording being different, but still held the same meaning. 

 

The girl stood in front of her parents, panicking by the second. She had finally gained enough courage to do this, and told herself she would be okay, but she didn’t feel okay at this moment. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she felt as if something would go wrong now. Her parents would accept her though, because any parent that loves their child will love them no matter what, right?  _ It’s not like I’ve committed a crime,  _ she thought while gulping down the knot that had formed on her throat. 

 

Emma Swan knew she was attracted to women at age of 12. It may seem like a young age to find this out, but Emma’s heart knew what it wanted. She had been conflicted over the next few years, trying to decide of she should come out to her parents. On one hand, she didn’t feel like it was necessary, since her private life had nothing to do with her parents. She didn’t need anyone’s approval on how to live. On the other hand, she wanted to tell her parents because she knew that after doing so, she would feel much better and much more confident about her sexuality, not that she wasn’t already. Emma only wanted to feel valued by her parents, not matter if she was a bit different from them. 

 

“I-I don’t understand.” Mary Margaret, or Emma’s mom, spoke up, her voice shaking. She felt like throwing something, or hitting something. “What did we do wrong?”

 

“What do you mean? You guys did nothing wrong.” Emma responded nonchalantly, although she was scared on the inside. “There’s nothing wrong in being a lesbian.” She added in a small voice. 

 

“Are you kidding?” The pixie haired woman rhetorically asked. She didn’t know what to make of this, what to make of the let down her child was. “It’s not normal. How can you feel so happy to be with another woman? It’s a sin.”

 

At her mother’s words, Emma’s angered flared. “A sin? Since when are we so religious.” She could feel her voice breaking as she spoke, or yelled at this point. “If God was so against gay people, then why did he say that we should love everyone the same? Just because I am a lesbian doesn’t mean that I am a bad person. It doesn’t matter if I choose to marry another girl. I feel comfortable the way I am, Mom. Also, I don’t care if it’s not normal, all I care about is to be happy while being myself. If you can’t accept that, then I guess I should just leave.” Emma turned around and headed upstairs. When she reached her room, the blonde slammed her door shut and felt her knees buckle. She dropped to the floor with her back against the door and let her tears free. 

 

“Why can’t the just accept me for who I am?” Emma muffled her cries, not wanting her parents to hear her so weak. “I’m their fucking child.” Her tears didn’t stop, and she kept crying. She thought about how different she is treated at school, where her friends accept her and treat her so normally, because she is just a girl who happens to like other girls, nothing wrong with that. 

 

In that very moment, Emma made up her mind. She grabbed the keys to her car and her wallet with contained her license. Before opening the door, she pressed her forehead against the wooden frame and breathed calmly, mentally preparing herself for what she would do. In a second, Emma opened the door and jogged down the stairs as quick as lightning. She ran towards the entry of the house, leaving her parents, who were in the living room yelling after her, behind. The blonde rushed to her yellow bug in the, which was parked in the driveway, in the cold rain and got inside. She then drove off, a certain destination in mind.

  
  


“Emma! Sweetheart come inside quickly!” A brunette woman rushed Emma inside the white mansion as she saw her. She closed the door and helped the blonde with her wet shoes and jacket. “You must be freezing.”

 

“It isn’t that bad, really.” Emma spoke in a tiny voice. She was actually freezing, but she had spent so much time outside on the rain that she just felt numb. “It just looks worse.”

 

“Zelena get me some towels and call your sister!” The matriarch of the house commanded her oldest daughter. She then ushered Emma into the kitchen, promising her a hot cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream, her favorite. “You  can sit anywhere, I don't care if the chairs get wet, I just want you to be comfortable.” At that very moment, a redhead descended from the stairs and entered the kitchen holding three towels in her arms. 

 

“I got the towels and called Reggie. Why the rush though?” The girl, who was of Emma’s age, spoke with her British accent, not noticing Emma yet.    
  


Cora Mills, her mother, took the towels and walked over to Emma, handing her one to put around herself for the cold. 

 

“Emma!” Zelena rushed to her side as she noticed her friend. She put her arm on her shoulder, studying her features. Her face was discolored from the cold on the outside, and there seemed to be tear tracks on her cheeks. Emma’s lips were not pink like they always were, and they were dry, even from all the rain. “Are you okay?” She asked, her voice filled with concern. Emma was basically like family to all of them. 

 

Just as Emma was about to answer, another person entered the room. “What’s u- Emma!” A smaller and younger brunette went from a calm tone to a frantic one. She ran to the blonde’s side and hugged her immediately, not caring if she was cold or wet. One of her hands started playing with Emma’s drenched hair. “Baby what happened?” 

 

“I-I came out to them.” Emma tried to talk some more, but her emotions betrayed her. She started crying at the thought of what had transpired in the last hour. 

 

Regina felt her heart clench at the image before her. She couldn’t stand seeing Emma like this, it was too much. The brunette would prefer to be tortured many times rather than seeing her girlfriend upset. 

 

“Take her up to your room.” Cora told her daughter. “Let her take a hot shower while I make some hot soup.” 

 

“I’ll lend her some warm clothes since we are the same size.” Zelena said and took another look at Emma. “I can also call dad and tell him to bring some bear claws on his way home.” The redhead added, knowing how much her sister’s girlfriend loved those sweets. She took out her phone and searched for her father’s number on the contact list while at the same time going upstairs to get the clothes for Emma. 

 

“Come on, Em.” Regina’s arm snaked around Emma’s waist as she pulled her up from the chair. They slowly made their way out of the room and up the stairs. “We can talk whenever you’re ready and if you want to. I don’t want to push you to do something you don’t want to.”

 

“Thanks.” Emma smiled slightly. She felt so content here with Regina’s family. They were so nice to her, and accepted her for who she was. They embraced her relationship with regina, and were so proud of them both for finding each other. Even if they were both still in high school, both felt strongly about their relationship. It wasn’t anything the could put in words, but happiness and love could be close to the description. 

  
  


Emma walked out of the bathroom in regina’s room and made her way to the girl’s bed, where she was laying down. “Hey.” Her voice was much cleared now. She hugged her sides, which were now covered by the fabric of Zelena’s green sweatshirt. That girl had a strange obsession with the color. 

“Hello pretty girl.” Regina sat up and moved the book she was reading to her bedside table. She grabbed a brush that was laying on the table and patted the spot in between her legs, calling Emma silently.

 

Emma walked towards the bed and layed her head on top Regina’s crossed legs. She sat in between the smaller woman’s legs, smiling as she immediately felt Regina’s face on her shoulder. The brunette then pressed her lips against her now color cheek, and Emma felt at peace.

 

“You look more colorful now.” Regina pointed out as she started brushing Emma’s blonde hair. She had a smile plastered on her face because of Emma looking better than before. “Your hair is so beautiful. I love that you can pull it off as wavy and str-”

 

Emma then cut off Regina. “Hey, um, is it okay if we talk about what happened later?” She looked down at her hands and slightly bit her bottom lip. “I just don’t wanna ruin this moment.”

 

“Sweetie look at me.” Regina stopped her ministrations and turned Emma’s face towards her own. She looked deep into her green eyes which were filled with so much love. “We don’t ever have to talk about it if you don’t want to. If you do want us to someday talk about it, then we will, but it will be at your pace. I want you to feel comfortable, and I don’t ever want to force you to do anything.” 

 

“M’kay.” Emma leaned forward and captured Regina's lips with her own. It wasn’t a passionate kiss per se, but it was tender and sweet. They both enjoyed it very much, and felt so much love radiating from the other. After detaching their lips, they pressed their foreheads together and enjoyed the silence between them, which didn’t last long because Regina’s door was opened frantically.

 

“Stop gaying around, guys.” Zelena smirked from her place in the doorway. She truly enjoyed teasing both girls. “The food is ready.” 

 

“You gay around with Belle all the time.” Emma retorted with a hint of amusement in her voice.

 

“We are all lesbians to it is expected of us to gay around.” Regina piped up from her place in the bed, causing all of them to laugh in unison.

 

“Touche sis, touche.”  


End file.
